


After Sunset

by universe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Family, Gen, Late at Night, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The night time is when they're at their quietest.</i> During the day, someone is always talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sunset

The night time is when they’re at their quietest.

During the day, someone is always talking. Parker babbles away about jumping off buildings and stealing diamonds, Hardison yells out in triumph every time he cracks another… whatever-it-is that he cracks. Eliot only groans a lot, and sighs, and sometimes raises his voice to keep the young hacker in check, while Sophie’s soft words make sure they’re all alright. And Nate, well… Nate doesn’t say much, but when he does, it always means something.

The sum of all these things is that it’s never silent where they are. Except for those moments after the sun has long set, and they should probably all be in bed already. That’s when they’re all most at peace.

Hardison’s typing is more quiet then, mindful of Parker, who has dozed off on the couch, and whom he ends up watching more and more often as the evening progresses. Eliot’s behaviour doesn’t change much, or at least he tries not to let it, but when he sees Parker has fallen asleep, he slowly gets up and puts away the ever-growing number of lockets she has taken to playing around with each night, and that always end up on the carpet when she passes out. He takes them, and puts them where he knows she’ll find them the following day, and he does so with a smile.

A few feet away, Sophie is perched in a chair, her slightly cold fingers wrapped around a cup of lemon tea. She watches the three of them, and can’t help but be overwhelmed by the love she feels for these people, for this family. A hand on her shoulder cuts into her thoughts, but Nate doesn’t say anything. He sits down next to her, looks at Hardison, Parker and Eliot, and then back to her, and in that one glance, they say more than they ever could during the day.

Tomorrow’s going to be loud and busy and exciting, as most days are for them, but for now, they all enjoy the peace and quiet of yet another evening spent together.


End file.
